


please don't go, i love you so

by ultearmilkovich



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A quickie, Age Difference, F/M, Face-Fucking, Modern AU, tho that doesnt really matter bec this is just a smut oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultearmilkovich/pseuds/ultearmilkovich
Summary: He loved the red of her hair.
Relationships: Irene Belserion/Jellal Fernandes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	please don't go, i love you so

**Author's Note:**

> jellal is 28 here, eileen is 43, erza is 20. not that erza makes an appearance or anything.
> 
> my laptop is busted so ive been typing this on my phone. so if you see any errors, no you didn't. also if this feels choppy, no it isn't. writing smut at work is hard.

* * *

He loved the red of her hair. 

It was the subject of many of his dreams, dancing like a flame, splayed out on the pristine, white sheets of his bed like shed blood.

Were Jellal a simpler man, he’d not have fallen in love with someone almost twice his age. Were he a simpler man, he wouldn’t be such a slave to someone so cruel.

.

.

When Jellal got home from work, Eileen was already on his bed, sporting nothing but a wicked grin and the delicious light that danced over her body. Jellal responded to the sight by dropping his bag and ridding himself of his clothes, grace be damned. 

“Eager, aren’t you?” Eileen called from the bed.

The very sight of her, waiting and just as eager for him, made Jellal harden fully. 

Fully naked now, Jellal joined Eileen on the bed. After a long day, there was nothing he liked more than seeing her. Unable to help himself, he gave her a quick kiss, missing her mouth when she dogged and landing on her chin. He chuckled, shaking his head. It was too early for him not to be delighted at her avoidance.

Eileen liked no romantic preamble. She was here for one thing only, and it wasn’t to makeout. “Get above me, love. I’m gonna suck your cock.” 

Eileen laid on her back, beckoning Jellal to come closer. Catching on quickly, Jellal inched down towards her face, his knees flanking her head, his hand directing his cockhead against her lips that smiled before it took him in whole, no gagging. When Eileen swallowed around his length, Jellal groaned. He shivered, feeling nothing but sheer delight, almost like it was the first time all over again. 

Weakened from how good it felt, Jellal doubled over, his hands barely supporting him as they gripped the sheets above Eileen’s head, some of her brilliant hair caught in his violent grasp. Unable to help himself, Jellal thrust his hips forward, burying himself deeper into Eileen’s throat. For a moment, she looked angry at his audacity to fuck into her face without asking, but it didn’t really matter to Jellal, who was so lost in her warmth. 

Jellal’s hips twitched forward again. Eileen’s hands warningly gripped the backs of his thighs, her nails digging into his flesh lightly. Jellal let up, immediately hearing Eileen inhale through her nose. 

“Sorry,” Jellal wheezed. Apologetic, he touched a hand to the top of her head and stroked the nest of her hair.

It seemed to anger Eileen, to be the receiving end of his sudden tenderness again. Jellal’s regret deepened. Immediately, he drew back. Eileen, breathing heavily, rolled her eyes at him, sparing him her usual exasperation. 

“Go lie on your back,” she said in a voice so low, he almost didn’t catch it. Jellal scrambled off her immediately, fearing her quick to come cold shoulder. Thankfully, Eileen only mounted him once he was prone, her hot wetness sliding against his groin. She reached behind her, her cold fingers gripping him and directing him inside her. Jellal went back to feeling stupidly good, his arousal amplified by the affection he felt for the woman above him. 

When Eileen ground down on him, the pesky emotions continued to war in Jellal. He wished he could just fuck her without any strings like they agreed on. 

Jellal reached up, setting his hands on her waist, the backs of his thumbs brushing against the underside of her breasts. He wanted to sit up and kiss her again, but Eileen only liked his lips everywhere else. Instead, Jellal threw his head back on the mattress under him, and Eileen took this as an invitation to slide a hand up his hard chest, then splay her fingers around his neck, just enough that she could press down on his windpipe lightly. Every time she bounced down on him, the middle of her thumb and her index pushed down on his neck. He could breathe, but his lungs felt heavy. It was not an uncommon feeling for a man that loved someone who wanted it not.

It always took time for Eileen to come. She liked it hard and fast, which made it difficult for Jellal not to just bust one and roll over in a dead sleep. But he tried to keep up, tried not to fixate on the cloying warmth of her, or the expert way she ground down until he was completely sheathed. Jellal grit his teeth, just a bit aware of how stupid he must look trying not to come quicker than Eileen, because she’d only be smug and disappointed at the same time.  
  
To hasten things along, Jellal, despite feeling a little light headed from the fantastic sex and the mild choking, had enough brain power left to bring his thumb to the left side of Eileen’s clit where she was more sensitive than the right, and rub lightly, just the way she liked it. This had her gasping, moaning; putty in Jellal’s hands. 

Jellal began to thrust up, in the shallow way that he could, craving more. Eileen’s moans escalated -sure to annoy the sleeping neighbors- as she bounced on Jellal’s cock. Just before she came, there was the spine-tingling prelude to an orgasm, electrifying her nerve-endings. It was hard to hold on to just the build up, but once she submitted herself, it felt like so many things didn’t matter anymore.

Tense, then soft, Eileen slumped over just a little, now able to watch Jellal let go, much to his relief. She could practically hear the grinding of his molars as he released inside her, a long-awaited reprieve and bliss. 

Impatient, and because she disliked the mess, Eileen tutted before rolling off Jellal’s slowly softening cock and onto the sheets beside him. On the nightstand was a pack of baby wipes that Jellal hilariously put out in consideration for her. Still vibrating between her legs and coltish, Eileen reached for some to clean off the cum before it could drip down her legs. 

A cuddler, Eileen was not. This pained Jellal to no end, but he knew that he had to keep his cool or risk her leaving too abruptly. So he waited until Eileen settled back down on the pillows and faced him. His arms twitched from stopping himself from reaching out to her. Instead, he watched that devilish smirk bloom on her lips.

“You’d be a good match for my daughter, you know. You’re just her type. It's a shame she went away to college.” Eileen said in such an offhand manner that one would think Jellal hadn’t just been deep in her guts prior.

Jellal shook his head. “I want you.” _There’s only you_ , he almost told her, but knew that she hated it when he sounded so clingy.

“Then you’re a fool,” she remarked with a roll of her eyes. 

Jellal’s endorphins left as quickly as it came. He might have loved Eileen, but he hated about her how fast she was to ruin a good thing. Any good thing. Usually, he paid her no mind when he knew she was trying to antagonize him ( _so he would leave her, make things easier on both of them_ ), but tonight, it just seemed like one hurtful barb after another. Jellal scoffed, feeling more annoyed than angry. 

“Good night, Eileen. I’m sure you know how to see yourself out.” _Since you’re so good at it._ Jellal bent to reach for the edge of his covers and dragged it over his still sweaty body. He didn’t feel like being too disappointed tonight, so he wished for sleep to overtake him.

A little giddy at the miserable look on his face, Eileen laughed when Jellal turned his back on her. He was such a child. It was often hard to deal with someone who didn’t match the wavelength of her emotions, but she liked the sex too much to quit it.

“I’ll see you when I see you, Jellal.” Eileen said, without an ounce of apology in her tone. She’d gotten what she came here for, and wanted nothing more than that. Still a bit shaky on her legs, she collected her clothes and dressed quickly. No reason to linger when Jellal was emotional. He was always prone to saying things she hated hearing when he got like this. _Stay, Eileen,_ or _come back to bed, Eileen._

 _Christ._ He just couldn’t take a good fuck as it was. He had to complicate it with all the strings she refused to get tangled up in.

Fully clothed now, Eileen exited the bedroom, feeling not unlike a cartoon villain sneaking out. One of these days, Jellal would learn to just take, and they’d all be better for it.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @ULTEARMlLKOVICH


End file.
